sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Уран (планета)
Ура́н — планета Солнечной системы, седьмая по удалённости от Солнца, третья по диаметру и четвёртая по массе. Была открыта в 1781 году английским астрономом Уильямом Гершелем и названа в честь греческого бога неба Урана. Уран стал первой планетой, обнаруженной в Новое время и при помощи телескопа . Его открыл Уильям Гершель 13 марта 1781 года , тем самым впервые со времён античности расширив границы Солнечной системы в глазах человека. Несмотря на то, что порой Уран различим невооружённым глазом, более ранние наблюдатели принимали его за тусклую звезду . В отличие от газовых гигантов — Сатурна и Юпитера, состоящих в основном из водорода и гелия, в недрах Урана и схожего с ним Нептуна отсутствует металлический водород, но зато много льда в его высокотемпературных модификациях. По этой причине специалисты выделили эти две планеты в отдельную категорию «ледяных гигантов». Основу атмосферы Урана составляют водород и гелий. Кроме того, в ней обнаружены следы метана и других углеводородов, а также облака изо льда, твёрдого аммиака и водорода. Это самая холодная планетарная атмосфера Солнечной системы с минимальной температурой в 49 К (−224 °C). Полагают, что Уран имеет сложную слоистую структуру облаков, где вода составляет нижний слой, а метан — верхний. Недра Урана состоят в основном изо льдов и горных пород. Так же, как у газовых гигантов Солнечной системы, у Урана имеется система колец и магнитосфера, а кроме того, 27 спутников. Ориентация Урана в пространстве отличается от остальных планет Солнечной системы — его ось вращения лежит как бы «на боку» относительно плоскости обращения этой планеты вокруг Солнца. Вследствие этого планета бывает обращена к Солнцу попеременно то северным полюсом, то южным, то экватором, то средними широтами. В 1986 году американский космический аппарат «Вояджер-2» передал на Землю снимки Урана с близкого расстояния. На них видна «невыразительная» в видимом спектре планета без облачных полос и атмосферных штормов, характерных для других планет-гигантов. Однако в настоящее время наземными наблюдениями удалось различить признаки сезонных изменений и увеличения погодной активности на планете, вызванных приближением Урана к точке своего равноденствия. Скорость ветров на Уране может достигать 250 м/с (900 км/ч) . https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD_(%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0) Примечания См. также * Уран (планета) 1 Литература * Ссылки Русскоязычные ссылки * Уран на galaxy.gcmsite.ru * Уран на astrolab.ru * edu.nstu.ru * galspace.spb.ru * Уран на allplanets.ru * www.astronet.ru * Астрофорум — тема о наблюдениях Урана * Г. Бурба. Открытый дважды // Научно-популярная статья в журнале «Вокруг света» в новостях * Уильям Гершель наблюдал кольца Урана в конце XVIII века Англоязычные ссылки Рекомендуемые статьи из arXiv.org * Причины изменения геометрического альбедо Урана * Океаны жидкой воды на ледяных гигантах * Planet-bound dark matter and the internal heat of Uranus, Neptune, and hot-Jupiter exoplanets * Long-term observations of Uranus and Neptune at 90 GHz with the IRAM 30m telescope — (1985—2005) * Origin of the Structure of the Kuiper Belt during a Dynamical Instability in the Orbits of Uranus and Neptune * Optical parameters of the nonisothermal Uranus’s and Neptune’s atmospheres * Mid-Infrared Ethane Emission on Neptune and Uranus * Uranus’s anomalously low excess heat constrains strongly interacting dark matter Сайты * Пресс-релиз ESO * Страничка фактов об Уране на сайте НАСА * Об Уране на Сайте освоения Солнечной системы НАСА * Изображения Урана, полученные обсерваторией Кек — Пресс-релиз с фотографиями колец, спутников и облаков * Новости от 22 декабря 2005 об открытии новых лун и колец: ** Новые луны и кольца обнаружены у Урана, Space.com ** два новых кольца обнаружены у Урана, MSNBC * Планеты — Уран * Уран в фотожурнале Лаборатории реактивного движения * на Уране замечено атмосферное пятно в августе 2006 г. В новостях * Открытие «Большого тёмного пятна» на Уране HerschelTelescope.jpg|Модель телескопа, с помощью которого Гершель открыл Уран. Она находится в музее Уильяма Гершеля, в г. Бат William Herschel01.jpg|Уильям Гершель — первооткрыватель Урана Uranusandrings.jpg|Уран — его кольца и спутники Uranus, Earth size comparison.jpg|Сопоставление размеров Земли и Урана Uranus-intern-en.png|Внутреннее строение Урана Uranian rings PIA01977.jpg|Внутренние кольца Урана. Яркое внешнее кольцо — кольцо ε, также видны восемь других колец Uranian rings scheme ru.png|Схема колец Урана Uranian Magnetic field ru.svg|Магнитосфера Урана, исследованная Вояджером-2 в 1986 году. Tropospheric profile Uranus ru.png|График зависимости давления от температуры на Уране Uranuscolour.png|Изображение в естественных цветах (слева) и на более коротких волнах (справа), позволяющие различить облачные полосы и атмосферный «капюшон» (снимок «Вояджера-2») Uranian wind speeds ru.png|Зональные скорости облаков на Уране Uranus Dark spot.jpg|Первый атмосферный вихрь, замеченный на Уране. Снимок получен «Хабблом» Uranus clouds.jpg|Уран. 2005 год. Видно «южное кольцо» и яркое облачко на севере Uranian moon montage.jpg|Наиболее крупные спутники Урана. Слева направо: Миранда, Ариэль, Умбриэль, Титания, Оберон. Uranus Final Image.jpg|Фото Урана, сделанное «Вояджером-2» во время «отбытия» к Нептуну Категория:Планеты и спутники по алфавиту Категория:Уран Категория:Газовые гиганты Категория:Астрономические объекты, открытые в 1781 году Категория:Планеты Солнечной системы Категория:Уран (планета)